


Late Night Taste Test

by AshetonSheo



Series: Caught In the Act [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshetonSheo/pseuds/AshetonSheo
Summary: Sollux’s swears could be heard a room down and you stared at your ceiling wondering if he was torturing you on purpose.





	

Sollux’s swears could be heard a room down and you stared at your ceiling wondering if he was torturing you on purpose. You sighed and swung your legs over your bed and slid a pair of shorts on before dragging yourself out of your cozy room and down to the next room. Living next door to him was hard enough, with his late night raids online and computer parts somehow ending up by your room but tonight he was particularly noisy and you were sick of it. Annoying upbeat techno music was playing loud enough to hear through the door and you wondered just how loud he was really swearing if you could hear it over the music. You tried the door and unsurprisingly it was locked. You looked over at the number pad and pressed the number 2 four times. You heard the door click and an exaggerated eye roll displayed on your face. You turned the knob and entered the dim room without knocking, he didnt really care when you walked in to yell at him to keep it out without warning. You shut the door behind you and saw his skinny frame leaning back in his desk chair with his husktop barely lighting his body. 

You crossed your arms and cleared your throat “Sollux! What the fuck man why are you so-” Your words caught as he turned in the chair to face you nearly falling out of of it in surprise. “What the fuck!?” His pants and red and blue boxers were down to his ankles as his hands quickly stopped stroking his growing bulges. Your mouth slacked and you guiltlessly drank him in. His face was light yellow with frustration and his glasses discarded on the desk next to his shirt, his chest was smooth and wide to combat his skinny body. You instinctively put your hands in front of yourself and waved them as you took a step back. You could barely see the smirk rise to his face as he leaned forward in his chair and spread his legs a bit wider. “Well are you ju2t goiing to siit there and 2tare or are you goiing to help me out?” He removed his hands and gestured at his bulges as if it was really your only option. “I don’t know i kind of like staring.” He scoffed and stroked one of bulges as it curled into his hand, you instinctively licked your lips. “iif you liike 2tariing ii have a feeliing you wiil liike the ta2te even more.” You took a few steps forward and saw his confident smile in full glory as well as his hungry gaze. “I have a feeling you may be right.” Once you were close enough he reached for your arm and pulled you down to your knees so you were eye to eye with his bulges. His large thin hand tangled itself in your hair and he looked down into your eyes “ii’m alway2 riight.” He shoved your face forward as you took all of him in gagging on your way down. 

You attempted to bob your head yourself but Sollux had taken complete control, forcing your head to move at the speed he needed it to be. You smiled as you heard the loud panting swears erupt from him again and you knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, he must have been close before. He tightened his grip in your hair and a whine reverberated through you onto him. He moaned and pushed himself hard into you, you could feel yourself gagging on the tentacles moving inside your mouth. You ran your tongue under what you could only assume was the underside of one of the bulges and you felt them pulse as Sollux screamed “FUCK.” and held your head as deeply as possible against him. His bulges twitched as he came in your mouth, letting if fall down your neck and shirt as you failed to swallow it all. He released your hair and watched you drop to your ass, wiping your mouth. “You didn’t even warn me dude.” You mumbled as you ripped your shirt off yourself and attempted to make a pass at pouting. He shrugged and stood heading to the bathroom “ii diidn’t thiink ii needed two the way you wanted iit 2o bad.” He looked at you and waved at you to follow him. “Be2iide2, ii’m not done wiith you yet. And ii don’t thiink you’re done wiith me eiither.” He winked knowingly and you stood to follow him to the bathroom, for once without a single word to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! this is a part of a short fic series with the prompt- "How would the trolls react to being caught masturbating" that got sent to my homestuck headcanons ask. Feedback is VERY welcome!


End file.
